


drabbles

by The_noodle_prince



Category: Tekikare (visual novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_noodle_prince/pseuds/The_noodle_prince
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles of oga/yury and ikumi/cain 🤷🏻♂️these are not my characters, and all of these are based off of the visual novel "Tekikare". you can download it in the play store, I really recommend it. my gay ass is in love with this creator's novels.





	drabbles

after ikumi and cain walked away, oga grabbed yury's arm and quickly walked in the opposite direction.

"h-hey! what are you doing?!"

"isn't it obvious? they told us to go where we want. I'm taking you to a place I like."

"okay, but do you have to be this aggressive about it?"

oga stopped and released yury's arm, revealing a red hand print where he had grabbed him.

"oh... sorry. then we'll travel a different way."

"a different wa- HEY!"

oga lifted yury bridal style and said, "hold on tight." yury wrapped his arms loosely around oga's neck, only to have oga sigh, "I said hold on tight. do you want to be thrown out of my arms?" oga then pulled him closer and adjusted yury's arms to be tight enough that their faces were merely inches away.

"there. that's better, right?" oga smirked. yury's cheeks reddened and he buried his face into oga's neck.

"just hurry up and get us there..." yury mumbled, embarrassed. oga chuckled and focused his power on the two of them, and then they were submerged in darkness.

~

when they arrived, oga gently set yury down and watched as he stared wide-eyed at his surroundings.

"wow.... it's beautiful..."

they were in a forest with tall, luscious trees looming over them and brightly coloured flowers surrounding them. a little ways up ahead, yury could hear running water and his tail lowered the slightest bit. oga figured since his beast classification was related to the cat family, yury probably wasn't a huge fan of water.

"h-how about we go this way-"

yury turned to go the opposite way only to run right into oga, who was blocking his path.

"I think we should just go straight ahead."

oga smirked again, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. and with that, oga scooped yury up again and walked towards the river.

"PUT ME DOWN!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A PRINCE I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU THROW ME-"

yury wriggled around in oga's arms, screaming and trying to get loose. trying to peel yury off of him, oga moved him to the front of his body, only to have yury wrap his legs around his waist and cling on tighter.

"DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME!!"

"hey."

yury stopped screaming when he heard oga's voice, and looked up at his face. oga stared deeply into yury's eyes, and then he smirked and whispered, "what's wrong with a little bit of water?"

yury was so entranced by oga's eyes and deep voice that he didn't register what the other male had said until it was too late. instead of letting him go, oga jumped into the river with yury still in his arms. when yury got back to the surface of the water, he turned around to yell at oga, only to find that he wasn't there.

"oga...?"

frantically scanning the river, yury began to panic when he couldn't see oga anywhere.

"OGA!?"

he listened for movement, but the running water and his own pounding heart made it hard to hear. starting to tear up, yury sobbed, "oga..?"

right after that, he was pressed up against a rock on the edge of the river, his chest against the rock with someone pressing against his back. with tears still in his eyes, yury couldn't see clearly and his ears folded back. he couldn't attack however, since his body was trapped underneath someone else's.

"get off of me! who are you?! where's oga?!"

yury's demands stopped as he felt the person get close to his ear.

"were you that worried about me?"

some of the pressure was removed from his back and yury whipped around, coming face to face with a grinning oga.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?! I thought you drowned or disappeared or-"

"wow, you've got a mouth on you, huh?"

yury squinted and slammed both of his fists onto oga's chest, but it didn't phase oga even the slightest. grabbing yury's wrists, he pinned the smaller male against the rock. oga could easily touch the bottom of the river, but yury was quite a bit shorter and therefore couldn't get close to the bottom. with the only thing keeping his head above water being oga's grip on his wrists, he panicked and wrapped his legs around oga's waist again.

"I swear if you drop me I will hurt you."

oga laughed again and got closer to yury's face.

"why would I drop you?" 

his deep voice sent involuntary shivers down yury's spine. unable to respond, yury just stared at oga, his breath coming out faster than normal.

oga let go of yury's wrists, moving his hands down to rest on the boy's waist. in response, yury wrapped his arms around oga's neck, gasping when oga grabbed his tail and began stroking his fur.

"h-hey..! that's not something you just touch so recklessly...! that's.... ng.."

a small ball of heat was forming in yury's stomach and he was slowly losing himself in the pleasure.

"hm? what were you saying?" oga whispered, his voice rough and an octave deeper than usual. yury arched his back slightly and whimpered, pressing his body against oga's, his breath coming out in little gasps.

after what felt like forever, oga leaned in and captured yury's lips in a passionate kiss. it was soft and gentle at first, but became more desperate as oga started to move his hand underneath yury's shirt, the other one still holding his tail. he pressed yury roughly against the rock and pinned his wrists again, kissing his way down the boy's jaw and neck. when he began to leave marks all over yury's neck, biting and licking at every available spot, yury almost let out a small moan, but bit his lip to hold it back. 

"who said you were allowed to hold your voice back?"

oga's hand came up to yury's head, gently stroked his ears, and then suddenly pulled his hair so his neck was more exposed. the unexpected action caught yury off guard and he let out a high pitched moan. 

smirking, oga continued to work his way down yury's neck, but he stopped at the collar of his shirt.

"w-why'd you s-stop..?" 

gasping and out of breath, yury met oga's gaze, his eyes full of confusion. 

"not right here... hold on."

and with that, they were once again swallowed in darkness. 

~

landing in their room, oga pushed yury down onto the bed they shared and straddled his waist.

"I'm sorry.... but I can't control myself any longer..." 

oga then ripped the front of yury's shirt open and continued his trail of marks down the smaller male's chest. 

"...ng... p-please..."

yury was a whimpering mess underneath oga, writhing around from pleasure.

"please what?"

still with that annoying smirk, oga taunted him. however, yury couldn't bring himself to care or be annoyed.

"p-please... I... ng... I need-"

suddenly, the door burst open, ikumi standing in the doorway with cain a few steps behind him.

"there you two are!! we've been looking everywhere- oh."

ikumi's eyes widened at the scene in front of him, and then quickly turned around.

"I apologize for interrupting. however, prince oga is needed in the student council room..."

he then quickly closed the door, and the room was silent for a while.

"I can't believe he just saw that..."

"yeah I know. only I should be allowed to see you like this."

he started kissing yury's jaw again, but was stopped by hands pushing him gently.

"you're needed somewhere. if you don't go you'll get in trouble..."

with a heavy sigh, oga got off of yury and walked to the dresser on the other side of the room, pulling out a clean uniform, and an oversized white shirt.

"here. take a shower and change into this."

oga handed him the shirt, quickly changing into the new uniform.

"I'll be back. I'm not done with you."

he kissed yury slowly, obviously not wanting to go.

"prince oga, your presence is needed at the student council room immediately."

ikumi's voice rang through the door, causing oga to sigh and release yury from his embrace. with one last longing glance, oga left the room.


End file.
